Midnight Moans and Musings
by willowbabe
Summary: A complete fluff (Did you expect anything else?) about one night in the Potter Household in Harry's Post-Hogwarts. WARNING!!!! FLUFF ALERT!!! FLUFF ALERT!!!


Author's note: This came to me, by some obscure method which I can't remember, and is basically a short piece of fluff, set after Hogwarts, when Harry's married and has children. I will probably not be writing a sequel, though I may do a piece on Harry's kids. Maybe. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Dedicated to anyone who reviews, and of course Laura for just being a great bessie!!! U ROCK!!!

****

Midnight Moans and Musings

"Harry? Do I look fat to you?" Harry raised his head off his pillow to see his wife of twelve years standing in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection, while sounding close to tears.

"Darling? It's half past one at night, and I have to take the boys to see Sirius in the morning. Can we discuss this another time please? Maybe when the sun is up?" He flopped his head back on his pillow in an attempt to return to sleep, then sighed as his wife moaned "Harry!" for the second time.

He heard her ask another question, though he didn't quite hear it, his head being submerged in the pillow, and quickly replied "Yes of course dear." only to have a shoe thrown at his side, rather hard. He sat bolt upright.

"What in Merlin was that for?" He asked, rubbing his side tenderly.

"When I ask if I'm fat, you do not reply 'yes dear'" She glared at him angrily.

"Is that what you asked?" Harry absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair and then, noticing that his wife now had tears streaming down her cheeks, reached it out and pulled her to him.

"I look ugly, don't I?!" she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked down at her, shocked. Ugly, her?! Was she blind or something?

"Listen, number one, you are not, never have been, and never will be ugly. You are a beautiful woman, and don't you ever forget that. Number two, you are not fat, you are just with child. That is the reason why you have to resort to wearing tablecloths as robes, and why I am constantly out at all hours of the night buying you strawberry and pickle cheesecake, despite the fact that you'll just throw it up again in a few hours.

"And finally number three, the reason you are beautiful is because that's my child in there." He rubbed her swollen bump gently, and placed a swift kiss on her forehead. "My child. Our child. The child we created together, the child we will raise together, and the child we will love together."

"You mean that?" She asked nervously, sounding so much like the schoolgirl he remembered from way back at their days at Hogwarts, when they first fell in love.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." he replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Moving over so that she could lie next to her husband on the bed, she snuggled her head in the crook of his shoulder, and sighed.

"Do you think we're good parents?" She questioned, stroking her bump gently.

"Well, I wouldn't say we're perfect parents, but I think we're doing alright. Jamie and Matt don't seem to mind." Harry smiled softly. "I hope we have a girl this time. The boys are great, and I wouldn't change them for anything, but…"

"A girl would be nice." She finished gently. "I dunno. My family doesn't seem to produce girls very often, and your family is no better. Sirius was telling me just the other day about your grandfather and his three brothers. Genetics are against us."

"Ahh, but my mother's side had a few girls. Two in every generation, I think that's what my Aunt Petunia tried to explain to Dudley one Christmas. Of course, he didn't listen. He was too busy trying to set up his playstation without sitting on it." His wife giggled gently. 

"Let's hope your mother's side wins then. And lets hope that baby has your eyes."

"And that she has your hair. I feel so sorry for Jamie and Matt having to put up with this mop every day. At least the boys have your eyes. Otherwise they'd be a complete carbon copy of me, and I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone."

"I happen to think that a carbon copy of you would be an excellent fate." 

"Don't tell me you're gonna start to fancy our sons, because I think that's illegal." He laughed as his wife reached out to hit him.

"Stop being such a perverted idiot!" She scowled, though Harry could see a smile threatening to cross her face. "I'm just saying with the amount of girls that wanted you when we were at school, I'm sure the boys aren't going to complain if the same thing happens."

"Why Mrs. Potter!" He exclaimed in an extremely bad American accent. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were complementing me."

"It's a good thing you don't know any better then, Mr. Potter." She giggled before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Goodnight Harry. Love you." 

He watched as his wife closed her eyes, and her breathing began it's steady nighttime rhythm. Smiling softly at her use of their newlywed 'goodnight' routine, he placed a soft kiss on her stomach, eagerly imagining the baby's face smiling up at him, then placed a soft kiss on his wife's rosy red cheek. 

"Goodnight Ginny. Love you too."

Soon the house was silent again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I think I may try writing a Harry/Hermione one day…… Yeah right!!! While there have been some very good H/H fics out there, I think I'll stich to the good ships H/G and R/Hr. 

Harry and Ginny Forever!!!!

Ron and Hermione Forever!!!!

Chris is wrong!!!!!! J 


End file.
